


Left Standing

by Maidenjedi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: When the world ends, you have to find comfort in those left standing.





	Left Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Left Standing

## Left Standing

### by Maidenjedi

TITLE: Left Standing - 155 Words  
AUTHOR: Maidenjedi  
**RATING: R**  
ARCHIVE: List archives, otherwise please ask. KEYWORDS: Mulder/Reyes comfort, post-col SPOILERS: The Truth, oblique reference to Amor Fati DISCLAIMER: Not mine, thank you very much. SUMMARY: When the world ends, you have to find comfort in those left standing. 

* * *

A birthday fic for Medie.   
Author's Notes at the end. 

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* 

Somewhere behind her lay a dead man and a dead boy. 

Somewhere behind him lay a dead woman. 

Ripped at the seams, the world in which they'd met had finally succumbed. And few were left standing. 

Mulder didn't mean to kiss her. 

The ghosts of dead lovers and dead children were silenced. Mulder was taken back to a place he'd once dreamed of. In the traitor's stead, this late friend who tasted faintly of cigarette smoke and who (he'd been told) made whale sounds to calm down. Dark hair. He used to love dark hair. 

Monica didn't mean to kiss him. She missed her dog person. Her mind screamed at her for kissing a dead woman's love. He the quest, he the holy grail. The child was dead but his father was very much alive. So said the press of his hips against hers. 

Tired and dirty but alive. 

The mission, to go on living. 

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* 

A/N: There is more here, and I might try to write it. Whoa Nelly, and another 'ship in my pocket. 

A birthday fic for Medie, by way of Azar and Langleigh. Dedicated to her and to the Harem Wives (they know why). 

And to my muse, who also knows why. 

Feedback/criticism always welcome at 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maidenjedi


End file.
